


You know.

by Ava_The_Stargazer



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Barry is messed up, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Repetition, can be read from the POV of a reader or Sally, it fits, kind of, nobody gets hit but like, works either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_The_Stargazer/pseuds/Ava_The_Stargazer
Summary: You know there’s a good man in there.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Reader, Barry Berkman/Sally Reed
Kudos: 5





	You know.

You know there’s a good man in there.

You know it from the way he smiles at you with nothing but love in his eyes.

You know it from the way he holds you like you’re the most precious thing in the world.

You know it from the way he giggles like a teenage girl when he hears a funny joke.

You know it from the way he his eyes light up when he talks about the newest play he’s in, and the giddy grin that creeps onto his face when you tell him you’ll go, even if you both know you wouldn’t miss it for the world.

You know it from the way he tells you he loves you.

You know he means it.

-

You know it even when he comes home angry and battered from things he refuses to talk about.

You know it even when he’s cold and closed off, shut away and shut down inside the bathroom.

You know it even when you can hear his muffled sobs through the door.

You know it even when his scream echoes down the hall from the living room.

You know it even when you hear the crash of the table flipping and glasses shattering.

You know it even when you flinch.

-  
  
You know there’s a good man in there.

Somewhere.

He has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> While I think Barry is certainly trying to be a good man, he's having one hell of a time of it. He's not in a good headspace for a relationship, especially considering where he is at the end of Season 2. Considering his propensity for violence and lack of a proper outlet or support system, I think he'd be at great risk for harming his partner, or at the very least lashing out but not physically harming them. (If you couldn't tell, this was partially inspired by his spontaneous table flip during the rehearsal and the interview with Bill where he said that had Sally not gone off script, Barry probably would have killed her.) 
> 
> My mans needs therapy.


End file.
